1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ultra-short echo time magnetic resonance (MR) and, more specifically, to generating pseudo-computer tomography (CT) volumes from ultra-short echo time MR.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Positron emission tomography—computed tomography (PET-CT) is a medical imaging technique in which medical images from both Positron Emission Tomography (PET) and an x-ray Computed Tomography (CT) are combined to form a co-registered image. By combining these two modalities, resulting medical images may include the detailed structure of the CT with the functional imaging of the PET, which depicts spatial distribution of metabolic or biochemical activity in the body.
PET-CT has uses in diagnosis, surgical planning, and administration of radiation therapy. PET-CT may be particularly useful for imaging the head of a patient subject. However, while PET-CT has many benefits over alternative imaging modalities, the use of x-ray CT exposes the patient to doses of ionizing radiation that are potentially harmful to patients.